Pan's Company
by Hpfan550
Summary: Pan leaves Trunks... 6 years later she comes back with a rival company. (Rating is for later chapters)
1. Prolouge

Pan's Company  
  
AN: This sorry is a T/P, so if you're a T/M or anything else too damn bad. The side couples will start out as Gt/Paris but when you review you can vote Gt/Paris Gt/B or Gt/M and he dump Paris & go will who ever. Ages are as follow Trunks: 30 Goten: 29 Pan: 18 Bra: 18. I know that I changed their ages some, but deal with it! This is four years after Goku has left. Pan & Trunks are all ready going out together. ( ) Contain My thoughts or notes.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own DB/Z/GT This chapter begins on February 12  
  
It was a sunny Monday afternoon. Trunks sat at his desk rapidly working to finish stock reports due in three days. He had just come back from a late lunch at Tia Fey's Thai Food, (AN: I'm not sure if this is a real restaurant so if it exists, don't sue! Please! I don't own it) it was around 12:45 when he heard a tap at the window. He looks outside and sees Pan floating outside. He opens the window and says "Aren't you supposed to be in school young lady?" "Well history got kinda boring, Old man! So I skipped out." "Well I got you a Valentines gift, because I'm leaving tomorrow on a business trip for a new advertising campaign, and won't be back for a week. So I wanted you to have this now."  
  
Trunks lifted a black box from his jacket and gave it to Pan. As Pan opened the small package, her eyes glimmered with the beauty of the treasure the package contained. She pulled out a golden necklace with a heart shaped locket and a glowing sapphire shimmering in the center. (boy that sounds Perdy!) "Oh Trunks, it's beautiful!" She said with amazement. Trunks placed the necklace on her while the sapphire shimmered in the sunlight. "I'll never take it off Trunks; there won't be a day when I won't have this on."  
  
"Come on lets go to a movie, my treat." "But don't you have work here?" "Yea, but I can do this later; I want to be with you now." "So what movie do you want see Trunks? How about "The Recruit" I heard that it was great movie. " "Sure that sounds great, lets sneak out the window so the secretary does not notice us"  
  
***Leaving the movie theater***  
  
"Well I've got to go daddy is probably goanna kill me for skipping class, I'll see you later Trunks" "How about tonight at nine for a late dinner Pan." "That sounds perfect see you then"  
  
***Pan House 6:00***  
  
"I can't believe you skipped class again Pan just to see Trunks you never used to do this" ranted Gohan. " Dad it was just history, who cares." " I care so you're grounded for two weeks starting tomorrow got it?" "Yes I understand." "Good, you can still go to Trunk's house tonight, but that's it for 2 weeks.  
  
'I have got to get out of here I'm going to go to Trunk's early. That's it' Pan thought. I'll just surprise him. It will be great I better get going'  
  
***Trunks place*** (He moved out in this story)  
  
Pan landed right in front of his door, it was unlocked so she opened it. Then she saw something she never thought could happen "Trunks how could you?" she managed too cry out as tears streamed down her face. Then she blasted right thought the roof. Trunks followed her screaming. "It's not what you think" Pan then turned around and blasted him right out of the air will a giant ki ball.  
  
At that same time she screamed and transformed into a super sayain for the first time and blasted home. When she got there she turned every thing she had into a capsule and quickly wrote a note to her parents then she flew off, not to be seen for another 6 years.  
  
***Next morning***  
  
Gohan walked down the stairs and found the letter and read it aloud. It said. "I'm really sorry but after what I saw trunks do I can now longer stay in this country I just have to get away I don't know for how long but don't worry about me.  
  
At first Gohan thought it was some type of joke Pan was playing on him but then he went up stairs to Pan's room and found every thing gone. He then ran to Videl and told her what had happed. 


	2. Chapter 1 Pan's Return

A/N: I'm back! In this chapter there are many surprises good and bad. Think critical and follow your mind and intuition. This is confusing and I'm kind of making this up as I go along. ( Disclaimer: *DBZFan on hands and knees* please don't sue me I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT. Enjoy. But a word of wisdom to flamers  
  
Freakin  
  
Losers  
  
Are  
  
Moderately  
  
Expectable  
  
Retards  
  
But Flamers Suck!  
  
Chapter 1 Pan's Return  
  
*The Briefs House*  
  
"Trunks did you hear about the Erihppas company opening tomorrow?" "Yea I heard the CEO was supposedly pretty hot." "But no-one knows her name yet. We got invited to their grand opening ceremony for four people. And since Vegeta and Bra aren't interested, Gohan and Videl are coming instead." "Good, at least I don't have to find a date for this thing."  
  
"Trunks you really should settle down soon, I mean me and your father we got hitched at 32. (A/N: I really don't know I'M just guessing)Trunks me and your father are thinking you're having some serious "issues". I mean you haven't had a serious girlfriend since you dumped Marron 5 years ago." "GOD, WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? You can be really embarrassing sometimes!... Besides I'm just waiting for the right one, that's all."  
  
Then a sudden news flash popped up on the TV. "Breaking news from channel 9. The new company Erihppas has just announce that Hercule will be immediately be endorsing their company right after their CEO is announced."  
  
Trunks almost choked on the coffee he was drinking, "WHAT THE HECK? My company has been trying to get a contract for that fake Hercule to sponsor us for about 4 months now! Who do these people think they are? What do they have that we don't? HUH? WELL?"  
  
"Calm down Trunks, I'm sure it's all a hoax. There's no way that company can get that lazy retard to sponsor them in one day." "Well I guess you're right mom. I mean if he's not gonna sponsor the best and most well know global company then who will he go with?" "We haven't had any "real" competition since Red Ribbon Industries." "Yea but if they get his sponsorship they'll be as well known as us in one day!" "Trunks don't worry about it, it's not going to happen."  
  
Bbbrrriiinnnggg! Bulma walk's quickly over to the phone and picks it up. "Hello?" "Oh hey Bulma, it's me Videl. Hey, I was just wondering what time does the opening ceremony start at and what should I wear?" "Well I really like that yellow dress you had on the other day." "Oh Yeah?" "Definitely it looks so fabulous!" Trunks sighs, "Women"  
  
As Trunks starts to escape from the mindless babble in the kitchen about outfits, he bumps into Vegeta. "Oh sorry dad." "You know boy you look weak you should start training again or you'll be in for a big surprise." "What do you mean by that!?" "Oh you'll find out tomorrow."  
  
)*Cut to Grand Opening*(  
  
"Well Bulma I decided to go with the blue dress that we were talking about instead of the yellow. So how do you like it?" "Oh it's gorgeous, and do you like crimson dress and my barber did miracles for me today don't you think?" "Oh yea of course!"  
  
"All right Gohan I don't know about you but I have to get some thing to eat, so you want to come?" "Sure." "Go on in girls we'll catch up." "OK!" hollered back Bulma.  
  
)*Concession Stand*(  
  
"So what do you want Gohan?" "Oh I had a big breakfast so I'll have 10." "Yea me too." Trunks walks up to the man behind the counter, "Um yes could I please have 20?" "Sure mister that'll be a number twenty platter meal." "No I think you mis-understood." "What?" "I want 20." "That's a number twenty meal platter!" "No no no I want 20 hamburgers and fries with 2 large sodas." The man behind the counter makes an anime style mouth drop and a sweat drop. "Oh, ok sir coming right up!"  
  
After getting all their food balanced onto eight trays they headed for their seats. They caught up with the girls and sat down. "hey trunks do you think you got enough to eat? I mean "oink oink" buddy!" Stated Videl. Suddenly the intercom beeped on and an announcement roared through the theater at the Safari hotel, "Ladies and Gentlemen we are proud to announce the CEO of Erihppas Inc." "Here they are." Trunks said enthusiastically "PAN SON!"  
  
A/N well sorry for the cliff hanger. Please Review Come back as there will be more Trunks/Pan action next chapter DBZFan550..... 


	3. Chapter 2 the speech

AN: hey I'm back I'm really sorry about the cliffhanger. This chapter was originally supposed to be part of chapter1. Then, I got to the pan son part and just could not resist the cliffy. Well enough of this mindless ratter on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so just leave my story in peace.  
  
)*Chapter 2 the Speech*(  
  
Trunks & Gohan dropped all of their food right on the people in front of them! With their mouth's wide open. They were so shocked that they just stood there, completely astounded.  
  
Pan was much more matured in all of her features. She gracefully walked up to the podium. Then she stared her speech, a speech that would shock the pants off of a certain demi-sayjain.  
  
"Hello my future friends, employs, and co-workers. I am Pan Son as some of you may know, and I'm the granddaughter of two great fighters Hercule Satan and Goku Son. Also, some of you may know that I left home 6 years ago. I went to America were I studied at Yale University, while winning many fighting tournaments. In order that I could gain enough money to start this business, Erihppas."  
  
While she was speaking, Trunks was starting to get over the shock of her return. Then all of a sudden he noticed a sparkle around her neck. 'Could it be that she is still has my. no it can't be, I. I must be seeing things' He thought to himself.  
  
  
  
)*Pan Speech continues*(  
  
"Well since I have finished telling how I stared this company. I wanted to ask the CEO of Capsule Corp. a question. Since we knew each other since I was born. I was wondering wither you would agree to a televised martial arts match. I hope you agree because I would love to kick the crap out of you after what you did to me you womanizing freak!"  
  
When Trunks heard that he almost died. How could he fight Pan the woman that he loved with all his heart. Plus she called him a womanizer on live TV. Pan was waiting for her answer. SO he gave it to her "Fine I fight you" During this Gohan is still in utter shock.  
  
)*In the main lobby of Safari Hotel*(  
  
Trunks walks up to Pan and asks her "How are we going to fight on TV without giving our powers away?" "Hello? Trunks still breaking women's hearts. Plus I already thought that we could just have the real match at Bulma's then we'll have a fake match on TV. Which will be a rehearsed fight were the real winner wins. "You really don't hate me do you? You never got the whole story about that night." "Just save it Trunks, I don't really care what you have to say about that wretched night. Just leave me alone." "Please just here me out." "I'll here you out if you beat me, and only if you beat me. I hope you've been training Trunks, because I have gained a lot of tricks over the past six years.  
  
"Now Trunks I have some business to intend to we'll you please step aside" 'Damn Trunks trying to confuse me like that. I'm so over him, or am I' "Pan I'll see you tomorrow for our fight. After it we will rehearse the one for Saturday." "That's right, see you then"  
  
)*Bulma's Place the Next Day*(  
  
Pan files right over the gate lands next to the front door, and rings the door bell. Bulma answers the door. Then she hears a big "WELCOME HOME PAN." 'Damn I should have known that Bulma and my mom would throw a big party for me' Pan thought.   
  
Pan walks inside to find a room stocked with party balloons and people. She searches through a crowd of Z fighters and high school friends with a couple of greetings and how are you's. Then she bumps into Vegeta. "Hello brat. Why did you decide to come back after all these years?" "Well Vegetable head I came back to whoop your son's butt for all the crap that he put me through." "What are you babbling about." "Speaking of the bastard here he is."  
  
"Hey jackass, I though we should just have our fight here so I can embarrass you in front of all your friends." "Or the other way around you know." "Yea right, I haven't felt your ki level rise above 500 since I left. This means you haven't been training, but I have."  
  
)*Courtyard*(  
  
As both fighters got into their fighting positions constant thoughts raced through their heads. 'Oh yea its pay back time. Sure it was all fun and games while we were together but now. now I just cant do anything to change it but to defeat him.' And through Trunks head there were conflictions between morals, pride, and love. 'I don't know why she's so bent on humiliating me but if I have to prove my strength, so be it. What's that sparkle, god it's just the damn sun again.' "You ready boxer boy?"  
  
AN: Sorry for the cliffy but next chapter is a flash back not the fight sorry. Do you think that I should change the name of the story to Erihppas. See ya next week. Dbzfan550 


	4. Chapter 3 Fight & Flashback

AN: Sorry for the long wait school was a bitch but I'm out now. YAY (. This chapter is the fight scene. Also in this chapter you will see a flashback that explains the controversy between Pan and Trunks. Sorry for the wait, but writers block blows goats.  
  
"I ready for you" Trunks screamed, as he turned super sayian. Pan beat him to SSJ though and shot at him like a bullet. She uppercut him right in the jaw he went flying backward into a tree. Pan the shot two ki blasts right at him, and as they soared though the air they got bigger & bigger. When they hit him they were spheres with a 5ft diameter. She then started to scream "KA MA HA MA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
Just as she launched the wave Vegeta jumped into the air and deflected the blast to the sky "You could have killed him with a blast that size, what were you thinking?!" Pan thought to herself 'What was I thinking' she replied with, "You should have let that womanizer die then! Mind your own business! You never acted like a father before so don't start now right when I'm about to get my revenge for what that THING (points towards Trunks) did to me!"  
  
Vegeta just looked very shocked and walk away from them. Meanwhile Trunks was unconscious. He had started to remember that night six years ago.  
  
)*Flashback*(  
  
Trunks was at his house setting up for his date with Pan that night, and so far every thing was going all right. Gohan wasn't too mad when they started dating .His father even looked a little pleased about. He knew that he had found the girl of his dreams, and she was right under his nose the whole time. And tonight he had a special surprise. He thought that with all these surprises Pan would have a heart attack.  
  
Once the doorbell rang though things started to go down hill, really down hill. He went to open it thinking that it was Pan showing up early like she usually did, but it was Marron. "What do you want?" Trunks said, "I want you, sweet thing!" she replied. "What the hell are you talking about? Funny funny, now that you've had your laugh just leave" "Oh but I'm not joking" she said as she pushed Trunks to the wall and kissed him.  
  
Right then Pan bursts into the room. "How could you do this to me Trunks?!" Then he shoves Marron off Trunks. "It's not what you think!" Trunks screams as Pan exits the room. He was after her instantly but she blasted him out of the air.  
  
When he woke up it was very dark. He decided to talk to Pan tomorrow. He did not want to go back to his house, so he went to his parents.  
  
)*The Next Morning*(  
  
Trunks was eating breakfast when the door burst open and Gohan came flying at him. He started punching Trunks screaming "What the Hell did you do to make my loveable little daughter to run away? I kill you I kill you!" Vegeta managed to pull Gohan off Trunks "What on Earth are you babbling about" he shove a note at Vegeta. When he finished reading it he started to attack Trunks too, then Bulma came down. "Get off him!" She screamed!  
  
"What the hell are you doing to my son?" Gohan shoved the note at her. When she was done she yelled "Explain you self right now or I will have your father kill you!" Trunks then told them ever thing about Marron and the kiss. Gohan just looked at him and said "Very likely story but it won't bring my little girl back.  
  
)*End Flashback*(  
  
Trunks slowly got back up, and he said to Pan "Well it looks like you win so that's practice for the fight on TV." "Okay, that's fine by me but after this I really don't want to see you again, ever. Only when it involves business," Pan replied. They rehearsed for about an hour until it was perfect.  
  
The next day Pan beat the shit out of Trunks on national TV and boy did she like it. During the fight Trunks noticed the sparkle around her neck again it was really starting to annoy him to no ends. After the fight Trunks gathered up the nerve to ask her to dinner. She just laughed at him like he was the most insane person alive. Trunks thought to himself. 'I wish I could get her back some way, and I will get her to hear my side of the story some way or another.  
  
)*Airport*(  
  
Flight 906 from England has just landed. A blond woman walks off the plane with a confident attitude. She was thinking to herself 'I'm back and Trunks is going to be all mine'  
  
AN: Can anyone guess who got off the plane? *I have no idea* Well please review what do you think should happen next. You can pick between Trunks blowing off Marron, or Trunks goes with her to make Pan a little jealous. Hope you liked the cliffy and make sure you let us know how you want the next chapter to be in your review. Thanx 


End file.
